Hogwarts lee el epilogo, despues de la batalla
by Donosti
Summary: Despues de la batalla, todo el mundo estaba triste, hasta que llego una carta y unos papeles a la oficina de la directora, ella decide leerlos que pasara?


Después de la batalla, todo el mundo está muy triste, cada vez que doblabas una esquina, se escuchaba a alguien llorar. Al día siguiente, cuando todos desayunaban, cuando la ahora directora McGonagall apareció con una hojas.

-Queridos alumnos, padres… He recibido una carta y unas hojas, para animarnos un poco. Después de hacer los conjuros necesarios para verificar que es real, he decidido que leeremos estas hojas del futuro.

-Pero directora, eso es muy peligroso

-Lo sé, señorita Granger, pero necesitamos alegrar un poco el castillo. Empezare a leer.

**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre **

-HOGWARTS!- grito el comedor

**era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío.**

Ron se estremeció

**Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.**

-Oh, Ginny se parece a ti- dijo la Señora Weasley

**-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.**

-Compañero, tienes hijos-le felicito Ron

-Seguro que tu también

**-Dos años, -resopló Lilly-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**

-Que mono, le pusiste el nombre de tu madre a tu hijo- le dijo Hermione

**Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus**

-Señor Potter, estoy seguro de que el director Dumbledore, estaría muy agradecido

Harry se sonrojo

**llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.**

**-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!**

**-¡James, dale un respiro!**

-Y, como tu padre- le dijo Hermione

**-dijo Ginny.**

-Harry- dijo Bill

-James- dijo Charlie

-POTTER- dijeron todos los Weasley menos, Arthur y Ron

-Cómo has sido capaz, nosotros que acogimos en casa, que te dimos de comer, como has podido traicionarnos, es nuestra hermana! Te casaste y te acostaste con ella!

-Chicos, yo amo a su hermana, y si la deje fue para protegerla- se explicó Harry

-Vosotros, no le aréis nada a Harry- dijo una enfadada Ginny- Entendido, o alguno quiere un mocomurcielago?

-Nos sentamos, nos sentamos-dijeron asustados los chicos Weasley

Harry le cogió la mano a Ginny, por debajo de la mesa

**-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...**

**Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio**

-Jajaja, como mama, Ginny te pareces a mama- Pero una mirada de las dos pelirrojas, los hizo callarse

**. Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.**

**-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.**

-Ese es un buen momento para hablar- aprobó Ron

**-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.**

**-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.**

**-Escribimos a Jemes tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.**

**-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.**

-Y a mí- dijo George, que iba recuperando poco a poco la alegría

**Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.**

**-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.**

-A quién buscan?- pregunto Charlie

-A Ron y Hermione, seguro que están casaditos y con dos hijos- se burló Ginny, mientras los mencionados se sonrojaban a mas no poder

**-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.**

**Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Percy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...**

-Gracias Harry- dijo con sarcasmo Percy

**-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.**

**Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.**

**-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.**

**Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.**

Todos miraron a Hermione, quien se sonrojo a mas no poder, Ron le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo y Hermione le dirigió una mirada agradecida

**-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí sí. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.**

**-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fe absoluta en ti.**

-Seguro que mintió, no lo paso ni de palo- dijo Ginny

**-Para que quede claro, le Confundí.**

-Ron!- Gritaron Hermione y Molly

-Os lo dije- dijo Ginny feliz

**-susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso.**

**De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.**

**-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.**

-¡Ron!- gritaron dos pelirrojas y una castaña

**-¡Ron!**

Todo el gran comedor rio por la coincidencia

**Lilly y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.**

-Mira lo que has conseguido, que los niños se asusten- le reprendió Hermione

**-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió subrepticiamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.**

**-Mira quién está ahí.**

**Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo**

El Draco Malfoy del Gran Comedor levanto la mirada, interesado

**, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.**

**-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.**

-Sí, porque si llega a heredar el tuyo….- Ginny dejo la frase incompleta

-Gracias hermanita, eres un gran apoyo- Le dijo sarcásticamente Ron

**-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!**

**-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.**

-En eso tiene razón- dijo Arthur

**-¡Ey!**

**James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.**

**-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Morreándose con Victoire!**

-Oh, Teddy ha encontrado novia- dijo una feliz Ginny

**Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.**

**-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Morreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...**

-Prima?- dijeron todos los Weasley

-Cariño puede que sea, nuestra hija, Victoire es francés- dijo Fleur con acento francés

-Como sea hija nuestra, Teddy Lupin no vivirá- dijo un enfadado Bill

**-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...**

-¡Oye!- se quejó Ron

**-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.**

**-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!**

**-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry,... falla mi imaginación pero supongo que dice algo así como qué más da que se quede todo el rato.**

**-¡Si! -dijo James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.**

**-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida.**

-Bien dicho Harry- aprobó Arthur

**Comprobó el carrito**

**-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.**

**-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.**

-A mí?- pregunto extrañado Neville

**-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**

**-Pero conoces a Neville...**

**James puso los ojos en blanco.**

**-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...**

-Gua, Neville eres profesor- dijo Luna

-Felicidades Señor Longbottom- le felicitaron McGonagall y Sprout

**Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.**

**-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.**

**-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.**

**Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara**

-Como que permitió, se quedara castigado hasta que aprenda modales- dijo Ginny

**, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.**

-Y deja a su hermano solo- dijo cada vez más enfadada Ginny

-Mira me recuerda a alguien, en mi primer año- dijo Ron, y miro a su hermano

**-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.**

**Ginny se despidió de Albus.**

-Un hijo, que si me hace caso, solo espero que Lily, allá salido a Albus y no a James

**-Te veremos en Navidad.**

**-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**

-Buenos consejos, Harry- dijo Arthur

**-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?**

**El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.**

**Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.**

-Tus hijos son preciosos- le susurro Ginny a Harry

**-Albus Severus,**

-¡COMO! Como se te ocurre, estás loco de remate- le grito Ginny

-Ginny, Ginny cálmate- le intento tranquilizar Harry

En poco tiempo, Harry le explico todo lo que había pasado ese año, y lo entendió todo

**-dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose**

-Ves Ron, podrías aprender de tu hermana y tener un poco más de tacto- le dijo su madre

**, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**

**-Pero y si...**

**-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.**

**-¡De veras!**

**-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.**

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, hasta Ron y Hermione, nunca se lo había contado

**Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.**

**Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Harry.**

**-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.**

-No les dijiste nada?- le dijo Hermione

-Probablemente pensara que no quería que se enteraran del pasado, y que eran muy jóvenes para enterarse del pasado de sus padres

**-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas

**Albus, Rosie, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...**

**El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.**

**-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.**

**Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.**

**-Lo sé.**

**La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.**

-Todos a dormir, podrán hablar en las salas comunes.

Todo el mundo se dirigió a sus salas comunes, dándose cuenta de que al final todo iba a ir bien


End file.
